Ex-Aid Battle Network
by Pikatwig
Summary: Two new kids show up at the elementray school in ACDC Town. Things then escalate when a new enemy Navi shows up looking for their Navis... (One-Shot.)


Ever have a time where you just have an idea suddenly hit you and you know you gotta try and make it? Well… that's the case with this. I do wanna give a quick 'thanks' to KKD for helping to slightly shape some details for this one-shot.

Megaman Battle Network belongs to Capcom, Inafune, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

Lan slowly snuck in from the back of his classroom as he hoped that Ms. Mari wouldn't notice him sneaking in. Maylu gave a simple roll of her eyes as she watched Lan slip into his seat and sigh.

"You're really lucky today, Lan," Maylu whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" Lan whispered back, but Maylu simply kept her mouth shut in response. Lan gave a small sigh as he looked over his Battle Chip data and began to form ideas for some Net Battles.

After a few minutes, Ms. Mari walked on in and motioned for someone to enter. Two students then both walked on in. One was a male in a white jacket with a blue and pink undershirt, had brown shorts, white sneakers and a magenta and orange Advanced PET. The other was a girl with a white jacket, a pink t-shirt, black shorts, white slip on shoes, and a pink and lime-green Advanced PET.

"Class, these are Emu Hojo and Asuna Karino. I hope you can get along with them," Ms. Mari smiled.

Emu gave a small wave while Asuna gave a small bow.

"There are seats next to Lan and Maylu, why don't you two set there?"

Emu looked before he sat next to Lan and gave a small wave to Lan.

"Hey look Megaman," Lan whispered to his PET, "New kid."

-That's certainly interesting.- Megaman EXE responded.

-Hey… that kid's talkin' to his Navi. Think we can fight em?- the Net Navi in Emu's PET inquired.

"M… we're in class right now…" Emu responded as he tucked his PET away into his bag.

-Oi! Not cool!- the NetNavi yelled in response.

Asuna simply giggled in response to this as she tucked her PET away as well.

* * *

The school day soon ended and Emu was set to head out without saying a word to anybody.

"Hey, wait up!" Lan called out as he ran after Emu, "Heya…"

"...hi…"

"I'm Lan and this is my partner Megaman," Lan smiled as he showed his PET.

-Nice to meet you.-

Silence soon quickly had a loosened grip as Emu slowly took out his PET to show off his NetNavi, "This is M."

The NetNavi in the PET quickly moved to the screen. From what Lan and could see, the NetNavi known simply as 'M' had a pink suit with large shoulderpads, the left one blue the right one red, a symbol that seemed to be of a hammer on his chest, a large pink helmet that seemed to have three spikes that went in an upwards angle, and messy, curled, black hair.

"That's… one interesting looking Navi…" Lan bluntly commented.

-Lan!- Megaman EXE quickly yelled.

Emu simply scratched the back of his head in response to this, "...I get that a lot."

-Well… it's nice to meet you, M.-

-...wanna have a battle?- M EXE asked with a smirk on his face.

-M!- a girl's voice yelled out.

-...Poppy…- sighed.

"Asuna," Emu smiled.

"Sorry for the wait. Was hanging out with Maylu here," Asuna informed as she walked over with Maylu.

"We're you boys about to get into a Net Battle?" Maylu asked.

"Probably," Lan smiled.

"That's typical," Maylu commented with a small laugh.

-No! They can't!- the NetNavi in Asuna's PET yelled out. The group turned to her and saw a Navi that was in a yellow dress that had lime green, white and pink highlights, pink hair that also seemed to look like a helmet, and blue eyes, -M, you know why we're here and you can't risk anything!-

-Poppy…- M growled.

"No… she's right," Emu responded.

"...something wong?" Lan asked.

"...before I moved here, M got me into a lot of trouble with a very bad person…" Emu informed, "Asuna and her mom were willing to hide me out, but I can't NetBattle because they might find us…"

Lan simply stared at Emu for a moment before putting his hand on Emu's shoulder, "I'll keep you safe."

"Huh?"

"I won't battle you if you need to not do it."

Emu's NetNavi groaned loudly as Emu and Asuna headed off.

"...that certainly took a lot of maturity," Maylu commented.

-Proud of you there, Lan.-

Lan gave a small smile in response to this.

* * *

The small pink NetNavi sat on a virtual seat all alone for a little while as he watched another NetNavi bring in some data files, "...I wanna go fight something."

"No! Bad M!" Poppy EXE told him quickly.

-Is M being pouty?- Asuna asked from the other end of the computer screen.

"Yes," Poppy quickly nodded, "He says he wants to go fight something."

"It's in my code to want to beat the data outta stuff!" M EXE said in his defense. He was about to get up and walk away when a virtual chain appeared around him and tethered him to the wall, "Oi!"

-My mom got this to make sure you don't get into any trouble.-

growled as he attempted to get free of the chain while gave a small smile and giggle at this, "...hate. You!"

The pinkette NetNavi skipped off in response.

* * *

It took several hours, but M managed to break free from the chain.

"M…" Emu called out.

-Yes?-

"...you can go explore in the net, but you can't fight anything. Got it?"

M EXE simply gave a nod as he headed deeper into the net.

* * *

"So… what do you think is up with those new guys?" GutsMan EXE couldn't help but ask as he was with Megaman EXE and Roll EXE

"Honestly, I don't think we should go poking. For all we know, they could be under witness protection," Roll EXE commented.

-What's that?- Lan inquired.

"It means that they witnessed a crime or something and had to leave to stay safe. Emu did say that he got 'into a lot of trouble with a very bad person'."

-Oh.-

"Yo!" called out as he walked on over to the trio.

"Oh, hello. You're M, right?" Roll EXE checked, earning a nod, "I'm Roll and these are Megaman and GutsMan."

M EXE looked at them and then gained a small smirk, "You up for a fight?"

-No! You can't fight!- Emu called out quickly.

"...just one… it's all I need! Just one!"

-No!-

The NetNavi angrily growled as a Net Virus Met roamed over. summoned a hammer and bonked it on the head, causing it to disappate.

"...temper much?" asked.

M glared before he was jacked out of the net.

* * *

"Commander Chronos!" somebody yelled out to a man in a black and green cloak.

"Yes, Agent Fuuma?" he responded.

"We have located the two that escaped!"

The Commander smirked a bit in response to this, "Send in SaltMan EXE. He should be enough to corner those two…"

* * *

The next day had arrived and the group was now back in class. Lan was trying hard to not fall asleep as his teacher spoke, but it was growing more and more difficult for him.

"Now then, if you look up here…" Ms. Mari began as she motioned to the screen, but it was still loading, "Huh? Uh… that's… weird. It doesn't take this long to load…"

Lan quickly snapped back up as he saw this, "Huh?"

"Uh… alright… that's certainly strange…" Ms. Mari commented as she was about to turn the virtual textbook, but saw it was still loading, "...looks like we're having some technical difficulties. I'm going to be right back…"

-This doesn't seem like a normal loading error…- Megaman whispered to Lan.

"Shall we?" Lan smiled as he headed to the nearest jack-in port.

-Ready when you are!-

"Jack in, Megaman EXE! Execute!"

* * *

The blue NetNavi arrived into the Net in the school and saw a large NetNavi that seemed to be snail themed with a goofy looking blue top-hat, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that…"

"...I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The other NetNavi nodded a bit before stretching a bit, "I am SaltMan EXE!"

"I'm Megaman," responded as he readied his Mega Buster, "Now tell me why you're here!"

The snail NetNavi stared for a moment before he tossed a salt-shaped bomb at Megaman. Megaman quickly evaded the blast. He began to shoot at and knocked off some health. SaltMan EXE quickly tossed another salt-shaped bomb, but it managed to hit the Mega Buster.

-Are you ok?- Lan quickly asked.

"I'm fine," Megaman EXE quickly assured, "But I'm gonna need a more powerful gun. I need a Cannon Chip!"

-Alright. Cannon Battle Chip In! Download!-

Megaman EXE smirked as he aimed his buster arm at SaltMan EXE, but the Mega Buster didn't change shape, "Uh… Lan… did you put the chip in right?"

-Yeah.-

"My Buster's not changing shape…" Megaman EXE informed before snapped his fingers, summoning in black and orange humanoids of sorts. attempted to fire his Buster, but nothing was shot, "Lan, something's wrong!"

* * *

Lan tried to think of something as went on the defensive, "Shoot… guys, I think I might need some back-up!"

"On our way! Ready GutsMan?" Dex said as he took out his PET, but didn't respond, "GutsMan?"

The NetNavi didn't respond as Dex looked with concern at his PET.

-Lan, is there gonne be any back-up? I kinda need it!- Megaman yelled.

"Uh… I don't know…"

Maylu walked on into the room and saw almost everybody looking at their PETs in worry, "Something up?"

"Enemy Navi's doing something and it's messing with my chip inserts!" Lan quickly informed.

Maylu quickly took out her PET and readied the chord, "Jack in, Roll EXE! Execute!"

* * *

Roll EXE quickly arrived and saw smacking his Mega Buster with his other hand, "...uh…?"

"Something happened to my Buster!"

Roll EXE nodded as she had her antennas fly around, wrap up the Mega Buster and began to analyze it.

-What's wrong with it?-

"Something's causing it to lag. Did the Buster get hit with something?"

The blue NetNavi nodded as quickly leaped forward.

"Roll Arrow!" she yelled as she fired an arrow shot at , knocking off a bit of his health. She was set to fire another one, but was struck from behind by the viruses, "Shoot…"

Megaman attempted to fire his buster, but it still did nothing due to the lag.

* * *

"...I got to do something…" Emu muttered as he walked over, but Asuna stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder, "Asuna…"

"We got to do something," she told him as she walked over as well, "Jack in, Poppy EXE! Execute!"

"Jack in, M EXE! Execute!"

* * *

The two NetNavis arrived in the net and stood battle ready. Poppy quickly leapt over and kicked away the viruses that were bothering Roll EXE. After that, Poppy summoned a green gun of sorts and began to blast away at the viruses, Roll flew over to Megaman to try and heal off the lag from his Buster, and M looked at SaltMan

"Well well well… if it isn't the traitor?" SaltMan EXE smirked, "I've been looking forward to fighting you…"

"Well, hate to say that you won't get to fight much. Emu!" M called out.

-HammerSword Battle Chip In! Download!-

M's right hand gained a hammer of sorts. He quickly charged in and began to wallop with it. The damage wasn't exactly great, but it managed to keep SaltMan distracted long enough for Roll to finally isolate the source of the lag, "I think I managed to bypass what caused this to lag…"

"Alright…" Megaman EXE nodded as managed to purge off the lag, "Thanks Roll, I owe ya!"

She simply giggled as finally got the cannon chip that Lan inserted earlier.

"Give me an opening and I'll beat him," Megaman told the others.

"Gotcha," Roll nodded as she aimed her arrow at . She quickly fired the blast at him and got his attention. The other NetNavis quickly acted, Poppy firing a musical note blast not unlike a certain blonde and pink individual and M changing his hammer into a sword. The trio of attacks landed and left distracted, "Go for it, Hub!"

Megaman gave a nod as he charged up the cannon and fired the blast right at SaltMan. The villainous NetNavi flashed a bit before disappearing in blue particles.

 _-SaltMan, logging off.-_

* * *

"Nice job, Megaman!" Lan smiled.

-It was thanks to Roll, Poppy and M that I managed to beat that guy.- Megaman responded.

"Thanks for your help guys," Lan thanked as he smiled to the three.

"Hey… Emu?" Asuna spoke as Emu turned to her, "Emu? ...Emu? Em _u?"_

* * *

"Emu!" Asuna yelled, snapping Emu awake and causing papers to go flying from his bed, "Finally…"

"Oh, Poppy…" Emu responded as he yawned a bit, "What time is it?"

"Almost 11," she informed, "Have you been asleep this whole time?"

"Yeah…" Emu nodded, "Gomen… I just got really into playing through this game and thinking up ideas of a fan game…"

Asuna picked up the papers and saw the NetNavi versions of her as Poppy on some of them, "...neat, I suppose. But we need to get going, Kuroto has something to show us."

"Ok…" Emu nodded as he got up and headed out.

Some of the papers floated around and one paper landed next to another. The kanji on the first one reading 'Star' and the kanji on the second one reading 'transmission'.

* * *

 _Project: Star Transmission…_

 _Coming soon…_

* * *

Not gonna lie… I really didn't have much in the way of a plot for this story. The idea just came to me of 'Emu with Poppy as his NetNavi' while reading up on some Battle Network stuff for Project: Star Transmission. I then asked KKD for his input and he said it would probably be better if Parad was his NetNavi. Given how Emu and Parad have some similarities to Lan and Megaman, makes sense.

Placement in the Ex-Aid continuity… this would be before Perfect Invincible Gamer, so… there's that for ya.

Also, here's something silly. I just now realized 'Mayl' is meant as a pun on 'mail'. ...I've been into Megaman since 2013 and I just now realize it… *sighs a bit*

Glad I got this out today because today was the day that fans got their hands on the Mighty Creator VRX and Hurricane Ninja Gashat toys. Hurricane Ninja sounds cool… but it's got nothing on the awesomeness of the Mighty Creator VRX Gashat. It sounds awesome! Plus, that standby tune that plays before you open up the lever… it's simply amazing. That sounds so much like an invincibility tune. Something neat is that the Gashat is voiced by Junichi Suwabe, who does the voice for the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. ...and people said that the Creator Gamer kinda looks like Chronos. Funny, huh?

Favorite part… it's gotta be the battle with . It was pretty dang neat, if simple.

And small complaint I need to make. During the process of adding linebreaks to this, I saw that any instance of 'EXE' being connected by a period was removed. So I had to go in and reinsert character names... that was a pain.

Well… hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the release of Star Transmission.

Just Live More.


End file.
